Thunder Fox
by Linkonpark100
Summary: A genderbent crossover AU between Star Fox and Thunder Force. Read about the adventures of the Star Fox crew.


Name: Eidra Farn

Species: Human

Height: 5'6"

Hair: White

Eyes: Red

Affiliation: Cornerian Defense Force, Cornerian Police, Cornerian Academy, Star Fox (current)

Rank: Test Pilot, Pilot

Appearance: Despite his humanity, Eidra is considered to by others to be younger than he actually looks. Possessing white skin and hair, he would actually considered to be albino if not for his black sharp eyebrows and lack of skin pigmentation. He possesses red eyes and is quite thin. Just underneath his eyes are three black dots on each side. He is the only one to wear a helmet that covers his entire identity whenever he pilots.

Since the first Lylat War, Eidra had his head shaved due to the fact that he was in the military. When it came to the second war, his hair had grown, albeit short. During his time outside Lylat, his hair had grown drastically long, having it braided. After that and before the Aparoid war, he had cut it short once more. It grew to medium length before the Anglar war, a small ponytail right at the back, and slightly spiked up.

Personality: Eidra is a reserved and humble pilot who is willing to sit in the back and act as wingman. However, he is stern as he takes his missions seriously. Nevertheless, he is a risktaker that is willing to keep his life in danger as he values others more than himself. However, he starts learning to value himself as much as others.

Despite showing as much emotion as his friends, Eidra is a man of few words as he only talks when necessary. He only expresses his opinions when the situation is critical. As a pilot on duty, he is very determined and driven to fulfill his mission.

 **XXX**

 _ **Origins:**_

Cornerian scouts had found a human baby in an escape pod floating in space. The baby's home world had been destroyed thanks to the hands of ORN Empire, a planet full of cyborgs outside the Lylat system. General Pepper had taken in the boy and raised him. The boy had been given the name of Eidra Farn thanks to his identification of his escape pod.

Growing up, Eidra had trouble getting along with the other children of Corneria due to how unnatural he looked. Fortunately, he met a childhood friend in Foxy McCloud when he and Pepper visited the McCloud home.

When Eidra joined the Corneria Academy thanks to Pepper's connections, he stood out like a sore thumb. Being a good friend, Foxy stuck around him and Eidra was joined by the rest of her circle of friends.

Eidra's skills as a pilot started off as fairly mediocre, if not unspectacular. He struggled to make it in the pack and always had an average grade. Foxy's father, James McCloud, who was the leader of the legendary mercenary team Star Fox, saw the potential in the human and took him as his protege. Eidra would eventually become one of the most excellent pilots to ever grace the stars and skies, only behind Foxy and Falca Lombardi.

Unfortunately, disaster struck when word of James's demise had been reached.

The fellowship had been separated. Foxy eventually became the leader of the new Star Fox team, with members consisting of previous member Peppy Hare and fellow cadet Slippy Toad. Foxy wanted Peppy to be leader since he was the most experienced member of the original incarnation. However, Peppy had named the young fox leader because it was James's last wish.

Falca dropped out of the academy just before graduation since she thought that she had done all there was to do. She would form a gang of hot rodders called Free-As-A-Bird with Katt Monroe. They were a gang that would roam the stars without any rules or regulations to hold them back.

Miyu Lynx and Fay Spaniel were part of an independent recon team. Being best friends, they had agreed to form a mercenary duo once they graduated. Thanks to Fay's aristocratic background, they managed to gain financial backing for their equipment.

Fara Phoenix became the Cornerian Defense Force's chief test pilot. With full extensive knowledge of Cornerian technology, she has proved herself to be an efficient pilot. However, the fennec fox has desired to be deployed for battle.

Lucy Hare has proven herself to be a skilled pilot. She had tried her hand in mercenary work, but her success was minimal due to the high number of mercenaries around Lylat. Her father encouraged her to take up her second passion: astronomy. She has become a successful astrophysicist and was hired by the CDF.

Bill Gray joined the CDF as a soldier. Showing tremendous piloting and teamwork, he had a reputation as a fierce and courageous leader. As such, he became the leader of the Husky squadron.

Eidra had enlisted in the CDF where he was a test pilot like Fara. However, he was assigned to test out ships that were not part of the Arwing series, having technology found in his home world's wreckage and implemented. The most notable ship was the Fire LEO, a powerful space fighter that can only be piloted by the most competent.

 ** _First Lylat War:_**

When Andross began to take over the majority of the Lylat system, Star Fox was deployed. However, while the battle against the Venomians were on the front, within the background lay the ORN Empire. With many pilots already deployed, General Pepper, with hesitation, had sent Eidra on a solo mission.

Eidra's mission was to destroy a large asteroid fortress called Dyradeizer. However, he would need to destroy the shield generators that were stationed randomly around the Lylat system. The generators were holding Dyradeizer's invincible barriers.

Eidra piloted the Fire LEO while Lucy served as communications expert, helping him navigate the generators. Soon, he went around Lylat in search for them while giving sporadic assistance to Star Fox (including the newly appointed Falca) against the Venomians. However, this also included running into rival mercenary team Star Wolf.

Once the generators were destroyed, Eidra headed for Dyradeizer to destroy the fortress once and for all. However, Lucy had found intel that the ORN Empire and Andross were in an alliance. Andross was using his frontal assault on Corneria while the ORN was preparing as a second wave.

Nevertheless, Eidra had single-handedly destroyed Dyradeizer, forcing ORN to withdraw. However, no one except the Corneria Defense Force and Star Fox knew about his exploits against the ORN due to their troubles from Andross. Fortunately, General Pepper had promoted him to first pilot after his heroic deeds.

 ** _Second Lylat War:_**

However, Andross had returned, having cybernetics implants from ORN technology. Planning to take over Lylat once more, the alliance of Andross's Empire and the ORN Empire have taken over the majority of Lylat. All that stood was Corneria.

General Pepper had deployed Star Fox (with Miyu and Fay as new inclusions), Eidra and Fara for two respective missions. Star Fox had to destroy the Andross Empire's stronghold, Astropolis. The duo were to destroy the ORN Empire's battleship, Plealos.

Plealos was capable of destroying planets, having already destroyed the planets Reda and Nepura. With everyone deployed in the frontlines once more, Eidra and Fara were tasked to destroy Plealos while it was caught off-guard.

This time, Eidra had piloted the Fire LEO-02 Exceliza. Fara served as his wingman, piloting her own Arwing. Lucy had once more served as comms expert.

The operation on Plealos was a bittersweet success. Once the battleship had been close to destruction, it seemed that it planned to self-destruct, causing Fara to quickly fly out. However, Eidra stayed behind realized that it was also planning to fire one last laser at Corneria.

Cutting off the comm links, Eidra flew into the battleship's reactor to destroy it. Once Fara had gotten out of range, Plealos had exploded. Wondering where her co-pilot was, she had asked Lucy about what had happened to him.

Lucy could barely keep it in when she told Fara the news.

Andross had been defeated, yet ORN had withdrawn. Once news of Eidra's demise spread, he had been given a memorial where many of his friends were mourning. Parting shots to the sky were given as his achievements had come to light.

Star Fox continued, with Foxy, Slippy and Peppy remaining. Falca left to take time off and fly wanderless, Fay became an engineer and involved herself in the Fire LEO project, Fara shifted towards manufacturing Cornerian space fighters and Bill continued to lead both Husky and Bulldog squadrons.

With Lucy's help, Miyu became a freelance surveyor, working for many clients while finding any information on Eidra. This was due to the fact that Lucy had received a coded message from the human himself. Both of them agreed not to tell the others until they had more information.

 ** _Sauria Expedition:_**

Eidra was, in fact, still alive. Having survived the explosion, he remained unconscious in the ruined Exceliza until it reached a planet outside the Lylat system. A planet called Cerinia.

Once landing in a wreckage, he was found by a blue vixen named Krystal. She took him to her father, Randorn, and welcomed him despite him being human. He spent a year in Cerinia, fixing his ship while training in swordsmanship under Krystal's brother, Sabre.

Unfortunately once Exceliza was fixed, Cerinia had been attacked by a mysterious force. Surprised by the attack, Randorn had ordered Eidra to take Krystal to safety. Realizing that Exceliza had lacked the firepower, he had reluctantly taken the protesting Cerinian princess to fly out of Cerinia.

Flying aimlessly in space, Eidra had tried to find contact with his friends or the Cornerian Defense Force through the comm link. Unfortunately, they were outside the Lylat system. However, they received a distress call.

Unfortunately, they were ambushed by General Scales and his flagship. Eidra had tried to fight them in his Exceliza, but it was damaged heavily. Fortunately, a CloudWalker had saved them and taken them to safety.

They landed on Krazoa Palace where the signal came from. They find out that it was attacked by General Scales and the SharpClaw army, which was originated from a planet called Sauria. A wounded EarthWalker was convinced to release the Krazoa Spirits and return them to the palace to tip the scales in favor of the dinosaurs.

Trekking around Sauria, both of them stumbled upon the ThornTail tribe, a group of dinosaurs. Requesting to meet with the head of the tribe, Queen EarthWalker had pleaded for them to rescue her son, Prince Tricky. He had been captured by the SnowHorn tribe in the Ice Mountain.

The pair were told to that the WarpStone was the only way to travel. Once he had rescued Prince Tricky, they took him back to the tribe. Unfortunately, Queen EarthWalker revealed that she was dying.

With the help of Prince Tricky, Eidra and Krystal had found the cure to heal the queen. They were told that General Scales had stolen the Spellstones from the Force Point Temples. With the assistance of Tricky, the pair ventured forth to find the stones and the spirits.

During their adventure, they were met by a SharpClaw woman called Miranda. Both Eidra and Miranda fought each other in a duel, which ended with Eidra disarming her spear. Earning her respect, Miranda decided to assist them in his journey.

The fifth spirit was guarded by General Scales himself. Eidra, still angry at his damaged ship, fought Scales in a sword duel. While Scales had dominated the human, Eidra eventually slew him while liberating the SharpClaw tribe. The final spirit had been in the tyrant the whole time.

With everything retrieved, they brought the spirits to the Krazoa Palace. Unfortunately, the spirits were forced into the head of the Krazoa statue, revealed to be Andross all along. The evil mastermind flew off to conquer the Lylat system once more.

Fortunately, Miyu had found Eidra's location. After a brief reunion, he and Krystal explained the situation. Miyu took the duo back to Corneria on her ship, informing Lucy of Eidra's survival. Miranda stayed behind to rebuild the tribe.

Once arriving back to Corneria, Eidra had quickly ran to General Pepper to tell him about Andross's next invasion. The tearful reunion was cut off when reports have sighted that the ORN Empire is once again on the move.

Five cloaking devices have been placed in five different planets in Lylat to conceal their main base, Cerberus. In addition, ORN have also built a remote defense system to protect Cerberus. It was capable of destroying large ships or fleets.

Star Fox was called to defeat Andross once more while Eidra dealt with the ORN and Bill's squadrons were stationed in Corneria as backup pilots. However this time, he was assisted by a team of Miyu, Fara (who had come out of retirement after finding out that Eidra was alive), Fay (who was still working with the Cornerian Defense Force as a pilot and engineer) and Krystal (who volunteered despite her prior lack of pilot experience).

While Exceliza was destroyed, Fara and Fay had worked together and built the Fire LEO-03 Styx for Eidra to pilot. While it was small enough to avoid detection, it was still packed with the firepower of a large starfighter. Once again, they were assisted by Lucy as comms expert.

Eidra's team had split up to destroy the five cloaking devices. Each of them had their own space fighter. Once Andross was defeated for good thanks to a surprise appearance from Falca, Eidra made his way to Cerberus. There, he fought the ORN supercomputer, Khaos.

Both Cerberus and Khaos were destroyed, but the ORN Empire had already withdrawn. Eidra was given a hero's return and Pepper offered him a position as a leader of his own squad. However, the human decided to resign and join the Cornerian Police Force while he introduced Krystal to his friends.

 ** _Aparoid Invasion:_**

A year later, Eidra was leader of the night patrol task force, Night Striker. Krystal was part of the Star Fox team after she eventually completed her pilot training. Eidra remained in contact with his friends during his time.

One day, General Pepper had been kidnapped by Venomian terrorists from his apartment residence, causing many casualties and wounded. Night Striker was tasked with retrieving the general, but Eidra's squad were incapacitated.

Eidra eventually went solo and rescued the general. During his mission, he piloted the black hovercar Inter Gray. However, this was a prototype vehicle as while it was fast, it was still fragile and only had one arsenal.

Fortunately, Eidra had rescued General Pepper with ease. However, the terrorists were under orders of Andrew Oinkonny, a former member of Star Wolf. Pepper requested the human to rejoin piloting once more, to which the human accepted.

It wasn't just a battle with Venom, but with a new enemy called the Aparoids. No one knew where they came from, but they were still enemies. Surprising enough, the ORN Empire weren't involved.

When Peppy has retired to serve as Star Fox's advisor on comms, Eidra was asked assist the team after he had been put on a good word. While he was an excellent pilot, he volunteered to serve as backup and wingman. He would only fly in when the situation is critical.

Throughout the entire war, Eidra had piloted his newest and signature spacefighter, Fire LEO-04 Rynex, considered to be the most superior model in the series. He has participated in the battles of Fortuna, Katina, Sauria, Corneria and the Aparoid Homeworld. Surprisingly, Star Wolf had assisted given assistance to Corneria against the Aparoids.

Many of his career highlights were arresting Oikonny, the rescue of Prince Tricky, Miranda and the Sauria remnants and the strong defensive performance in Corneria.

Eidra would have joined the final battle, but he decided to return to Corneria to help rebuild the planet. To his horror, there were too many casualties caused by the war. Made even worse news is that someone had broken Oikonny out of prison.

Even more grim was that the war had taken a toll on General Pepper, who had fallen ill. Eidra decided to resign again and take care of the very person who raised him, deciding to become a flight instructor at the academy. During his time, one of his students was Dash Bowman, who was Andross's grandson. The human saw potential in the young pilot and took him as his protege.

In fact Star Fox had disbanded once more due to the overwhelming events that have happened. Foxy, with her robot companion ROB 64, had wandered around space while pondering about her future. With so many loose ends tied up, there was still question of what happened to her father.

Falca had tried to find some semblance of excitement she had when she was in Star Fox by taking jobs. However, none of it came due to how dull it was. The only saving grace was the multiple run-ins with an old gang member Katt.

General Pepper's retirement had meant that Peppy was given a promotion. The hare had been given full control of the CDF. Despite his new role, he still visited Pepper and Eidra while helping rebuild Corneria.

Slippy retired from piloting once he met a frog named Amanda. Both of them met in Aquas and fell in love. He settled down and eventually opened up shop as a mechanic.

Cerinia's demise still haunted Krystal for many sleepless nights. As such, she began to look for clues of her doomed homeworld. No one knows where she was despite the fact that many of Eidra's contacts were keeping tabs.

Lucy went on to become a teacher on Fichina, teaching Astrophysics. Despite her experience as a talented pilot, she actually enjoyed teaching. However once Peppy had become general, she couldn't help but worry about her father.

Miyu rejoined the CDF as a combat scout, reporting on any suspicious sightings around the Lylat system. However, she felt really bored due to the lack of action. On her days-off, she would become a bounty hunter. Her main targets? None other than Star Wolf.

While Fay still served as a pilot, she was still having family issues with her parents due to her aristocratic background. Arranged marriage was a huge issue since she didn't want to be in a loveless marriage. Realizing how much it's distracted her, she focused more on engineering.

Fara still manufactures starfighters. She was in charge of a new series named the RvR. An idea came from combining the Arwing and the Fire LEO together.

Bill's squadrons were assigned to Katina to protect the planet, which was destroyed. Despite him being overshadowed by Star Fox or Eidra's squad, he was content in his position as his desire to protect the Lylat system were strong. However, he couldn't help but be suspicious of an incoming attack.

 ** _Anglar Invasion:_**

Out of nowhere, Corneria was being attacked by the Anglar Empire during their slow recovery. Peppy had hired Foxy and dispatched Eidra, Fay and Dash to the battle. Eidra had only joined thanks to Pepper's convincing, piloting the Rynex once more.

It was one of the longest wars to ever fight in. Even more worse than the battles with Andross. The assembled team had split up to bring back the Star Fox crew together. Unexpectedly, they teamed up with Star Wolf, who were attempting to clear their negative reputations.

During the battle of Venom, they had discovered Cerinian artifacts stored. Thinking that the Anglar had something to do with Cerinia, Krystal flew in recklessly to find answers. Eidra had to stop her to stick with the plan.

Unfortunately, Eidra had been shot down by an Anglar missile and was forced to withdraw. Despite the amount of damage and injuries, he continued to fight. However, he found out that the Anglar had received leaked intel from a third party called Vios of Corneria's defenses.

Once the battle is over and Pepper had recovered, Corneria was steadily building up. Peppy has given back his position to the previous general and returned to Star Fox as an advisor. Dash decided to sacrifice his piloting career to reform Venom.

The Star Fox team had finally formed again, this time with the highest number of members. With the new additions of Fara, Katt, Lucy, Amanda and Eidra, it seems that the new team of mercenaries are well known than ever.

However, Krystal couldn't help but be suspicious and worried of Eidra's motives.

 **XXX**

Ship: **Fire LEO-04 Rynex**

Rynex's colour scheme is red and white to serve as the opposite of the Arwing, as per tradition to the Fire LEO series. The cockpit's glass is tinted dark blue and contains a pair of twin blasters attached to the wings.

 _Weapons:_

 **Twin Shot:** A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter.

 **Back Shot:** A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter.

 **Blade:** An upgrade of the Twin Shot. This shoots out rapid firing energy blades in front of the fighter.

 **Rail Gun:** An upgrade of the Back Shot. This shoots out two powerful lasers in the rear of the fighter.

 **Snake:** This napalm bomb shoots directly up and down. Upon impact, a stream of explosions traverses the ground. A single energy stream is also shot in front.

 **Free Way:** This weapon can fire in any direction, firing in the opposite moving direction of the fighter. It shoots a five shot 45 degree fan of missiles, with one missile shot in the ends, 2 in the median, and 3 in the middle. Also, an energy stream is shot backwards of the main fire.

 **Hunter:** This weapon homes in on any enemy with fast energy balls. The weapon is weaker but this offset by the rapid speed of fire, being very accurate, and is able to go through terrain.

 **CLAW:** A twin pod support unit that adds to the Rynex's firepower and acts as a makeshift shield as it is able to block some enemy shots.

 **Thunder Sword:** The Claws are upgraded and enable the Rynex to shoot the powerful Thunder Sword. This is done by not firing and waiting until the electricity surrounds the Claws, then firing. One must be careful when using it as the fighter will be pushed back a little from the force of the blast.


End file.
